The Greatest Unrequited Love
by nino-kun
Summary: Sohma Momiji, once cursed by the Zodiac transformation did not escape the rejection from his family. However unlike the rest zodiac members, Momiji had to continue his lonely journey, since the memory his mother have lost will never be restored. With nothing to go back to but everything to yearn back, Momiji still faces his challenges, with the determination to be happy.


**[Author's Note]**

Momiji and his happy smile always pops out in my daily thoughts, sometimes brief enough to change my mood for the better, and sometimes long enough until I get that **_PANG_** remembering how his life played out.

He wasn't my favourite character since I'm a Kyo person but he's someone I can easily relate to. When I was reading Fruit Basket years ago, I wish someone would cry for him just as that teacher (forgot her name) cried for Hattori. Then again, Momiji always look forward despite everything. It's unfair to be sad when he's doing his best.

So when I was listening to my ever favourite song: **Saikou no Kataomoi** by Tainaka Sachi, I was once again reminded of Momiji, hence this story starts.

This story is is planned out to be a 7-chapters fiction. It will end the moment the song reaches the ending verse.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **The Greatest Unrequited Love**

* * *

 **\- verse 1 -**

 _Normally you were so free in spirit –_

 _What dream might you be chasing after, now in this rain?_

 _No matter where you might be battling with loneliness,_

 _You were always holding back your tears, right?_

* * *

 **The Gift**

The German-Japanese blonde teen boy wanders the busy Harajuku streets in his odd mix of bunny backpack and foreign designer brand cardigan together with sleek tiger patterned pants. His confident stride and exposed brown eyes brought curious glance from other pedestrians who couldn't decide whether the attractive and bold fashioned boy is a celebrity or not. None of them have ever seen him anywhere in posters or television but it couldn't be denied that the vibe he exudes is that of a famous person.

The boy finally halted his fast familiar steps in front of a cheap, vibrant looking accessory store, looking rather accomplished that he manage to reach the bargain store.

"You come again!" said a young, short black haired, female part-timer.

"I like the colour of this shop. I cannot not come," said the boy.

" _Haha_ , the boss will definitely be frustrated that you came during his break," said the part-timer.

The two of them shared a private laugh, making viewing bystanders smile at the contagious happy atmosphere. The other shoppers then proceeds with their own agenda with a fresh dose of bliss that was blessed on them just by watching the two teenagers exchange laughter.

"So what would you like to check out this time?" asked the part-timer.

"A cute notebook set, hairbands, and bangles," said the boy, "make it blue themed. I went with pink last year, right?"

"Yes, but she should be twelve, right? Do you think rabbit is still relevant?" asked the part-timer.

"Oh yes, only that cannot change," replied the boy, instantly look away for a few seconds, hiding the glimpse of sadness that he knows he have.

The part-timer nods at the mentioned items, unaware of the solitary exchange her customer made right in front of her. She then efficiently browse through the racks while the boy checks his phone, smilingly serenely at a picture of a young blonde girl.

The part-timer then come back to his attention when she brings the items he requested, asking if it fits the theme the boy is aiming for.

"Perfect," said the boy, "as usual, would you box it for me?"

"No problem," replied the part-timer, "any sheets this time?"

The boy grins at her question then takes out two sheets of music scores from his backpack. He folds it carefully then hands it to the part-timer. Before the part-timer goes off to put his selections into a box, he gracefully hands her a rectangular black case and a sealed envelope, asking for the two to be included in the package. The part-timer abide his request and goes to the counter to start packing the items.

When the package is nicely wrapped, the boy pays for his purchases and added some extra for the service.

"As usual, I will contact you once this is sent to the post office. I'm sorry I can't do it now, since I'm the only one on shift at the moment," said the part-timer apologetically.

"No problem, I trust you," said the boy, signing 'Sohma Momji' on the credit bill.

"Thank you for the purchase, Sohma- _san_. Have a nice day," said the part-timer to her smiling customer.

Sohma Momiji then leave the store, happy that the day's errand went successfully.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruit Basket or the song 'Saikou no Kataomoi'.

Do try to listen to the song. It was the ending song for Saiunkoku Monogatari (The Tale of Saiunkoku).


End file.
